Just The Game
by TheDoctorCafferyGirl
Summary: Keller's back in New York and all he has on his mind is Neal Caffery. How far will Keller go to finish his game with Neal once and for all? First post, reviews appreciated :D
1. Chapter 1

- **NEAL** -

"Peter?" Neal smiled a quizzical expression warping his features as he opened his front door.  
"What brings you here so early on a Sunday?" Neal asked gesturing for him to come in. Peter moved into the room, heading straight for the kitchen table where he let his brief case drop. Neal shut the front door sighing heavily as he did so. He allowed himself a moment to compose himself fully before turning around with a cheery smile plastered on his face. Strutting over to the kitchen Neal pulled out two glasses and some orange juice.  
"Drink?" Neal asked as he poured himself one.

"This isn't a social call, Caffery." Peter snapped. Neal put the orange juice bottle down and turned to face him.

"What's wrong?" Neal asked hesitantly upon seeing Peter's distressed expression.

"Sit down Neal." Peter suggested pulling a seat out for him. Neal moved over sitting down stiffly.

"Tell me." Neal demanded. Peter sat down heavily beside him rubbing his eyes.

"Keller's back in New York." Peter told him eventually.

"What? How could this happen?" Neal demanded.

"The Russian mob brought in their top lawyer. He got off on a technicality." Peter explained waving his hand. "That's not the point. He's calling you out Neal." Peter added after a moment's hesitation.

"Calling me out? What are you talking about?" Neal snapped his temper flaring at Peter's vagueness.

"He's been going around New York recommitting all the scams we've solved over the years and..."

"Well how do you know it's him calling me out and not some crazed copy-cat?" Neal asked cutting Peter off.

"_And _today's front cover of the newspaper." Peter continued sending Neal a brief look of annoyance before his features succumbed to his 'worry' look. He opened his brief case showing Neal the front cover. In great bold letters came the heading;

**THE CON OR THE MONEY**

Neal snatched the paper from Peter.

"A letter arrived in the mail for the New York Times…. Blah blah blah…. Bank robbed… Neal Caffery for the money." Neal skimmed the article reading out the better parts.

"He's trying to turn the people against you. He hit New York's biggest bank, he's cleaned everyone out." Peter sighed rubbing his eyes tiredly.

"How do you know it's him?" Neal asked quietly.

"Because the FBI received a video this morning. It says the roughly the exact same thing as the letter except it gives us a deadline of tonight and a greeting message from Keller to you." Peter explained.

Neal stood up pacing the room. He ran his hands through his hair.

"All I know so far is that Hughes isn't about to negotiate with this creep let alone turn you over." Peter explained noticing the glint that was in Neal's eyes. He recognized that glint. Peter had seen it in Neal's eyes many times before, it was usually followed closely by Neal panicking and doing something stupid.

"Do we have a plan?" Neal asked after a moment.

"We're working on it. I came to tell you what's happening first."

"Peter-" Neal began but broke off looking outside instead.

"I'm not going to lie to you Neal, this is pretty bad. But we'll figure it out. You're going to be fine." Peter told him. He stood up and went over to Neal putting his hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah, thanks Peter."

"I'm heading into the office to figure this out. I think you should be there." Peter suggested.

"Of course. I'll get changed and meet you there." Neal agreed nodding. Peter sighed giving Neal's shoulder a reassuring squeeze before letting his hand drop.

"Just… Don't do anything stupid, alright?" Peter warned heading toward the door.

"Nothing stupid, got it." Neal tried for a smile but instead gave a meager grimace. Peter turned and walked purposely out of the room choosing to ignore the look. Neal paused for a moment staring out at the city line.

"Nothing stupid…" Neal repeated to himself. He sighed before turning to go into his room and get ready. Neal showered and dressed quickly into jeans, a white t-shirt and his black leather jacket. As always Neal grabbed his black hat before moving out of the apartment and off downstairs.  
Neal was minutes from the FBI building when a black van pulled up blocking his way. Instantly the doors swung open and out jumped two massive men wearing Halloween masks. Neal turned and ran in the other direction moving as fast as his legs would carry him. He weaved in through the crowd trying to lose his would be abductors. Neal ran into a crowded shopping mall hoping to lose them in the crowd. From behind him he could hear people screaming as they noticed the masked gun men. Neal was just crossing beside the water fountain when a loud bang filled the air followed by a searing pain in his right shoulder. Neal fell to the floor screaming and clutching his shoulder. The two gunmen caught up with him grabbing his arms. They dragged him from the building via a fire escape door. Right before they threw him into the van they chopped off his tracking anklet. The last thing Neal saw before he blacked out was the doors sliding shut, taking with it all the light.

- **PETER**-

Peter sat in his office watching Neal's tracking data as he made his way to work. He was just outside the building when he took off moving fast in the opposite direction.

"JONES!" Peter yelled heading out of his office quickly.  
"Caffery's in trouble. I'm going after him, tell me where I'm going." Peter instructed pointing to his phone. He ran out the doors and took the stairs two at a time not willing to wait for the lift.

"He's heading along 21st street." Jones instructed when Peter made it outside. Peter took off running hard in that direction, taking a short cut through the corner of 18th and 19th street.

"He's in some sort of shopping complex, New York plaza." Jones instructed. Peter cut across the street narrowly avoiding being hit by a cab. Peter made it inside where all the patrons were panicking and quivering against the walls.

"Jones where is he?!" Peter demanded.

"Peter… Neal's anklets been cut. He's gone." Jones told him after a moment. Peter walked to the fountain where he found a puddle of blood as well as a black hat. Peter picked up the hat, spinning on the spot.

"NEAL!" Peter screamed in desperation.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N- So here's the next chapter!** **Thanks a million to all of you that reviewed! Can't explain how much it meant to me, this being my first ever fan fiction. I'm not overly sure where I'm going with the next few chapters so if you guys want to send some prompts on what you'd like to be included- well that'd be** **awesome! Enjoy and let me know what you think!**

* * *

_-5 WEEKS PREVIOUS_ - Matthew Keller sat in his lavish prison cell staring intently at his left leg. The once perfect flesh now marred with an angry red scar. Keller's hands curled into his palms until they leave purple half-moon welts. Slowly with a lot of determination Keller lifts his legs and begins to straighten it out. Pain seared white hot across his thigh. Sweat gathered quickly on his brow while he clenched his jaw to the extent he was sure one of his teeth would crack. A snarl escaped his lips, the sound forming into a barely intelligible word. **_'Caffery._**' Before his leg had even straightened fully Keller relented, gasping for breath. Once again he found himself cursing the imbecile of a doctor the Russian's had sent to patch him up after his last run in with Caffery. "You alright there Mister Keller?" His cell mate asked from the bunk below him. Keller refused to dignify that question with a response and apparently the man below realized this to for he fell exceptionally quiet once more. Keller looked back at his leg, the bullet wound that had once been a perfect circle now was a giant jagged line with a hexagonal scar in the center where the doctor had butchered into his flesh. Keller ran his hand tenderly over the area. A dark, dangerous, cold anger rushed through his veins with every moment he looked at the leg. He hated the Russian doctor. Hated the damn Russian's for sending him in the first place but mostly he hated Caffery for bestowing the injury on him in the first place. Quietly he began to running through different scenarios in his head of every way he could possibly get his revenge on Neal. Keller froze completely his mind stopping on a wayward thought he'd just had. _Would it work?_ After a moments deliberation Keller felt a smile turn his lips upward. _Yes, yes it would_. He'd be out of this hell hole in less then three weeks and then... Then he'd go back to New York. He'd capture Caffery. He'd make sure to snatch him right from under Agent Burke's big nose. Keller's smile turned into a grin that showed every single one of his teeth. He had some of the finer details to smooth out but the biggest and most concerning detail for him was how exactly would he make Caffery suffer once he had him. _- PRESENT -_ Keller massaged his leg unconsciously as he stared down at his prize. A groan escaped the man heaped on the ground in front of him. Eyelids fluttered open revealing hazy, unfocused blue eyes beneath them. A rattling noise sounded as the man pulled on the cuffs around his wrists that secured him tightly to a pipe above his head. Those electric blue eyes widened fractionally as he made this discovery, the haze that had once covered them dissipated as they flirted around the room before coming to a rest on Keller, who had been watching all this with a smug smile. "Well, hi there Caffery. Long time no see!" Keller grinned unable to hide his immense pleasure. "You miss me?" Keller asked. Yes, he would have his revenge**.**


End file.
